


Marigold Hopes

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on Mardimari's beautiful and adorable art!, Chloe watches the Ladyblog, Drabble, Flowers, How to Attract Ladybugs, Marigold - Freeform, Oneshot, Pollen has the deepest voice OK!?!?, its like she's a bouncer in a club, or a kwami that's smoked cigars for half her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Chloe takes some time to catch up on the Ladyblog, but is in for a real shock.





	Marigold Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measuredinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measuredinlove/gifts).



> Based on two amazing pieces by Mardimari on tumblr! Check out her beautiful art! 
> 
> [(Click here to see the comic this is based on!!!)](http://mardimari.tumblr.com/post/163433159239/for-the-sake-of-a-pun)
> 
> [(And click here to see art that originally inspired this!!!)](http://mardimari.tumblr.com/post/163358874744/chloe-with-b2-u)

Chloe sat at her vanity, idly running her brush through her ponytail as the latest video on the _Ladyblog_ played out on her computer.

“Hey peeps! Alya here,” came a familiar voice, to which Chloe scoffed, glancing down to inspect the ends of her hair. “You might be wondering, ‘What’s the deal with all the flowers?’” And at this Chloe looked back up to the screen.

There in the video was the ever persistent Alya Cesaire completely surrounded by flowers. If she wasn’t so confused by the image, Chloe would have burst out laughing.

Alya continued, “Well, my lovely viewers,” and she paused for dramatic effect, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a determined smile. Her bright hazel eyes gleamed as the sun reflected of the lenses of her glasses. “I have gathered these flowers for a reason!”

For whatever reason, the camera zoomed in close. Chloe stared in shock as Alya raised a hand, displaying it, along with the most deranged expression on her face. And that’s when she noticed the moving dots on the reporter’s arm.

“LADYBUGS LOVE POLLEN!” Alya whisper-screamed into the camera.  

Chloe dropped her brush.  

Squinting at the screen, Chloe’s mouth popped open in shock as the recognized the little dots for what they were. Multitudes of tiny ladybugs were crawling up Alya’s arm. Chloe’s immediate initial reaction was slight disgust at the thought of it, however Alya’s words replayed over and over in her head as a sudden realization hit her.

_Ladybugs love Pollen._

Ladybugs love _Pollen_.

She gasped.

Her brush lay abandoned on the floor, and Chloe turned in her chair, glaring in contempt at the little creature nestled in the small potted plant atop her vanity—the potted plant Chloe herself had gotten just for her new companion—the traitor.

As if sensing the cold daggers being thrown her way via scowl, Pollen blinked her eyes open from her nap among the verdant leaves. She shook herself awake with a yawn, her little paws running through her soft yellow fluff, mirroring Chloe’s own grooming from earlier. And then with a graceful leap, she flew up from her perch, circling the room with a hum before fluttering up to Chloe’s side, totally unaware of her turmoil.

On the screen Alya ranted on about the types of flowers and plants that most attracted ladybugs. But for Chloe, the room might as well have been silent. With a look on her face that she wouldn’t be caught dead in public with, she glowered at the striped creature beside her.

And then slowly, the kwami turned, meeting Chloe glare with a smile. A smile that quickly faltered upon seeing the look on Chloe’s face.

“Wot?” Pollen asked, her voice coming out in a deep, monotone vibrato that was gravelly with sleep.

The crash of Chloe’s chair as it hit the floor echoed throughout her large and extravagant room. Without another glance at Pollen, Chloe was standing, grabbing her phone as she turned towards her walk-in closet.

Just before she slammed the door, she yelled out, “BEETRAYAL!” To which, Pollen answered with a glare of her own.

“I did not need to wake up for this,” she whispered darkly, tilting her head back towards her bed before begrudgingly floating towards the closet.

As if a door could stop her.  

 

* * *

 

The sudden beep from her phone had her scrambling.

“Pollen!” she yelled, as she looked down at the latest update to the _Ladyblog_ , “This is it!”

Pollen understood it was hard for people to tell when she was rolling her eyes, but she didn’t let that stop her from doing it regardless. She sighed heavily as Chloe ran across her room, grabbing for a bag that would go with her new outfit, before pausing at her mirror to take in her overall look.

Clad in a flowy red skirt that matched her bag, Chloe ran her hands down the skirt’s pleats before checking to make sure that her striped black and white shirt was properly tucked in—and Pollen couldn’t help but preen at the pattern. Her honeybees always looked good in stripes.

Chloe breathed in a deep breath, as she adjusted her hair once more. With a nervous smile she turned to her bedside table, where one of the hotel staff had placed her specially ordered bouquet.

That’s what the websites had said. Flowers rich with pollen—not of the kwami variety—and with flat, lily pad-like blooms were the best attractors for ladybugs. They also tended to be white or yellow, which Chloe couldn’t help but smile at. Those were her signature colours.

She thumbed the bright golden blooms, appreciating the range of colours, from yellow to orange to deep red—a colour she hoped Ladybug would appreciate. Chloe sighed in understanding how ladybugs would like such lovely colours.

It also helped that she thought they looked good with her hair and outfit.

Chloe felt Pollen alight on her shoulder, emanating a soothing buzz, one that was clearly for Chloe’s benefit.

“Sorry for yelling,” she said as she plucked a flower from the vase.

At that Pollen flew upwards, rubbing gently against Chloe’s cheek, her delicate fuzz felt softer than her most expensive makeup brushes and even at the thought of her makeup being smudged, she didn’t flinch or jump away at the touch. Instead she leaned into it, appreciating the support.

“It’s fine,” Pollen returned as she landed atop the flower in Chloe’s hand, “it was a simple misunderstanding—albeit an odd one. But if this is how you want to introduce yourself, then you go catch that bug!”

Together they let out sounds of excitement, Chloe giving a cry in delight, while Pollen buzzed louder and louder. At the sound of another notification from her phone, Chloe jumped, reaching for the marigold blooms and hoping that Ladybug would appreciate the gesture.

 

 


End file.
